


So it begins...

by AnnieHuynh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Everett, They love each other but don't know how to confess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: Everett and T'Challa.That is it. That is the plot.





	So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters.  
> The couple I did not know I need and I will die for it.  
> No beta.  
> English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please let me know.  
> I will try my best to write this but I do not guarantee that I will update regularly.

“Hello, your majesty! You’re indeed a sight for sore eyes!”

“Agent Ross. It seems like you have a very bad habit”

“Oh. And what habit is that?”

“Get yourself into every dangerous situation you can get a hand on!”

“But I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Barely”

“Ouch! Be careful, your majesty!”

“Your hand are injured!”

“Great observation, your majesty! What do you think you will see when you break into this warehouse then? That I would live like a royal with all the terrorists taking care of me? I am a hostage, so of course, I have injuries.”

“Haizz...Can you tone down your sarcasm? I get it!”

“Do you? Great! Now hurry up! Get me out of this handcuff!”

“Wait for a second! I’m on it. Do you know you’re giving an order to a king?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“I’ll make you pay for it later.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Done...Everett! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a little dizzy… Thank you, I appreciate your help to rescue me.”

“You should.”

“Haha, I really am.”

“Lean on me. When we reach Wakanda, Shuri will make sure there aren’t any permanent damage.”

“I think I should apply for a VIP membership. I can’t count the times going there on one hand anymore.”

“Yeah, I will tell Shuri to give you a discount.”

“Haha, that would be great, your majesty.”

“I told you just call me T’Challa. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Well, then you can call me Everett. No more agent Ross.”

“I only call you Agent Ross when I’m angry at you.”

“Are you now? Angry at me?”

“Yes, very angry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. Promise me next time if you are in any dire situations, you will let me know. Just activate kimoyo bead, it will give us information about your location.”

“Do you become my personal guard now? I don’t remember to hire any.”

“I want to so no refuse. This is an order.

“Yes, your majesty. Whatever you say.”

“What did I say to you a moment ago?”

“Haha...Alright, I’m sorry. Don’t look at me like that! Thank you, T’Challa. Happy now?”

“Very!”


End file.
